


face to face

by neocxxlture



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff I think, M/M, kun doesnt, kun is the leader of a bunch of surviving humans, maybe a teeny tiny smidgeon of angst, see where that gets them! :D, yangyang likes to risk his life, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neocxxlture/pseuds/neocxxlture
Summary: “Yangyang, get out of there,” Kun says into the communicator, hurried. “Get out, now.”“I’ll be just a second,” comes the reply, making Kun’s blood boil; through the in-ear he hears a far-away grumble, and dread fills his entire body.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Qian Kun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	face to face

**Author's Note:**

> i couldn't get the words strict kun out of my head the entire day. so here we are i guess

“Yangyang, get out of there,” Kun says into the communicator, hurried. “Get out, now.”

“I’ll be just a second,” comes the reply, making Kun’s blood boil; through the in-ear he hears a far-away grumble, and dread fills his entire body.

“Right now!” Kun orders, “It’s not safe!”

“I almost got—” Yangyang begins, and is cut off by a roar, blood-curdling, terrifying. Kun can’t breathe.

Then the shooting begins.

\---

Kun ears are ringing.

He is only faintly aware of the breaths he is heaving; his temples are pulsing, blood rushing like waves through his entire body, the aftermath of the shooting leaves him tingling, disconnected from everything that’s happening around him.

He has the scene in front of his eyes, no matter if they’re closed or opened: Yangyang, running in their direction, the abominations close at his heels, too close; one lets out a gurgling roar, swings a deformed, clawed hand. They’re too far from Yangyang to hit him, but Kun watches as Yangyang stumbles over his feet in his haste to get to where the rest of them are waiting, his heart catching in his throat. Yangyang falls on one knee, but in the next second he’s pulling himself up again with a grunt, not willing to fall down or fall prey to the monsters behind him.

“Ten,” Kun says, and next to him Ten readies his rifle at the same time Kun does.

As soon as Yangyang reaches them, as soon as he’s safe, the battle begins.

\---

They rush to the car, Kun with his hand on Yangyang’s back, keeping him before him, not letting him out of his sight for another second.

Dejun gets them out of there, runs over the zombies littering the road in front of them, doesn’t care as they bounce back from the car and leave dents in the metal, even as the car rocks from one side to the other. They need to get back, back to safety, leave this infected place as quick as they can.

Beside Kun, Yangyang rests against the worn seat, _alive_. The entire ride Kun repeats the word in his head so many times it starts to lose meaning.

\---

It’s quiet in Yangyang’s room.

Kun drags him there by his arm, his grip on Yangyang’s clothes white-knuckled. He lets go only once they’re inside so he can lock the door behind them.

Yangyang tries to speak to him, “Kun.”

“No.” Kun will not have it. He doesn’t want to hear it – not when he’s still buzzing, pulled tight.

Yangyang keeps his eyes on him as Kun crosses the room to him. Kun looks over his face, carefully taking it all in – there is a rough spot on the side of his face, but nothing is bleeding.

He looks over Yangyang’s body, but it’s usually hard to spot blood on their clothes, too dark for it to be seen easily, especially in the bad lighting of Yangyang’s room. Yangyang doesn’t stop Kun when he reaches out to the zipper of his jacket, pulling it down so he can get it off him and check him for injuries. He simply keeps looking at him.

He lets Kun pull the jacket off, lets him look over his arms, his front and back, before he says, quietly, just a breath into the still tension of the room, “I’m alright.”

Kun glances at the bruise on the side of his face and doesn’t answer.

He wants to rid Yangyang of his cargo pants and make sure there are no injuries on his legs either, but Yangyang hasn’t been limping or given any indication that he’d hurt even after the battle and fall he suffered, so Kun holds himself back. He’s probably going to have a bruise on the knee he fell on, but as long as no bone in his body is broken, as long as he hasn’t been scratched or bitten – _fuck_ , Kun was so worried he’d be bitten, it was too close – he’ll be alright.

Kun exhales, a breath he’d been holding since the warehouse and the entire ride back to base, until now.

“Don’t you ever,” he says, the words leaving him in a rush, with all the intensity he feels in his entire body, “Don’t you ever disobey a direct order again.”

He meets Yangyang’s eyes, dares him to talk back. Now that Yangyang is safe, Kun’s worry gives way to hot anger and his veins pulls with it, red hot.

“We needed those supplies,” Yangyang answers, “You know this.”

“Not like this,” Kun wants to shake him, shake sense into him, “Not at the expense of your life. When I tell you to fall back, _you fall back._ You don’t take initiative on your own.”

“If I didn’t get the—”

“We would have regrouped,” Kun interrupts him, “We would have tried again. We always do. It’s how we’ve survived for as long as we did. We don’t act on our own, and we don’t take stupid risks, have I not taught you that?”

Finally, Yangyang averts his gaze. He seems apologetic, even if his mouth is pressed in a tight, defiant line. Kun knows him – knows him _enough_ by now, even though he’s new, has been with their group for only a couple of months – and he knows that he doesn’t regret what he’d done, as much as he regrets making Kun sick with worry.

“You’re banned from going out with us again,” Kun says firmly, and then, with another sigh that escapes past his lips, tries to soften his voice, “at least for the time being.”

Yangyang meets his eyes again, “Until you stop being mad at me?”

“Probably,” Kun says, and puts one hand on the side of Yangyang’s neck, his thumb coming to rest over his throat. He feels for Yangyang’s pulse, concentrates on it for a few seconds. “I’m not losing you, do you understand?”

Kun won’t lose him. He won’t lose anyone, not anymore.

Yangyang takes Kun’s wrist into his hand. “You won’t lose me.” He says it so resolutely that Kun would believe him, had Yangyang not stupidly risked his own life not even two hours prior, put is life on the line for no good reason – there are supplies out there, in more stores, but there is only one of Yangyang.

Kun wishes he could make him understand the worth he has, as a human still living in this ruined, rotten world, as Yangyang doesn’t really seem to get it.

He’ll make him get it, one day.

**Author's Note:**

> i might make this longer one day idk  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/neocxxlture)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/kunyongx)


End file.
